Non-rotary spinning processes for making fibers such as those using knife-edge dies and/or spunbond dies and/or melt blown dies are known in the art.
Rotary spinning processes for making fibers that do not contain hydroxyl polymers are also known in the art. For example it is known that fiberglass material fibers can be formed by rotary spinning processes. However, the prior art fails to teach or suggest rotary spinning processes for making hydroxyl polymer-containing fibers, especially hydroxyl polymer-containing fibers that exhibit wet strength properties and/or solubility properties that are suitable for consumer products.
Accordingly, there is a need for rotary spinning processes for making hydroxyl polymer-containing fibers.